


Хелло Китти

by Florka



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь, кровать, холодные пятки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хелло Китти

У Квайра чертовски холодные ноги, как у лягушки, но Эван не придавал этому большого значения, пока однажды ночью холодная пятка не уткнулась ему в спину.  
\- Эван, - расталкивая его ото сна, прошептал Квентин. - Эван. Эва-а-ан, - шепот подбирался всё ближе и, в конце концов, уже больше не способный его игнорировать Эван резко повернулся на другой бок:  
\- Чего тебе? - спросонья, приоткрыв только один глаз спросил он.  
И Квайр ответил. Не словами, но делом: просто взял и поцеловал его в нос.  
\- Спи давай, - недовольно пробурчал Эван, поморщившись и натягивая одеяло по плечи. Они уснули... когда? Час назад? Чуть больше? Видимо, Квентину совершенно не спалось и он решил поделиться этим беспокойством со своим другом. - Завтра контрольная первой парой, Ква...  
Поцелуй. Очень удачно, а главное - вовремя. Заткнув Эвану рот, Квентин юркнул рукой под одеяло, на полпути перехватывая собиравшуюся оттолкнуть его ладонь.  
\- Я хотел обнять, - не отрываясь от поцелуя, промычал Эван.  
\- Конечно, - чуть отстранившись, саркастично согласился Квайр. - Конечно, обнять. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое объятия, Эван? - спросил он, недобро прищурив взгляд.  
\- О-о-о-о-о, нет, даже не думай! - мгновенно проснувшись от одной только догадки, Эван торопливо начал отползать от Квайра на край кровати. Тот же, притягивая к себе одеяло, которым Эван стыдливо пытался прикрыться, также торопливо стал его преследовать и в итоге резко потянулся вперёд, намереваясь схватить в свои объятия.  
И, носом вниз, плюхнулся на пустой матрас.  
\- Удобно? - подняв голову и посмотрев за край кровати спросил Квайр. Снизу, распластавшись по ковру и потирая ушибленный затылок, на него недобро и молчаливо уставился Эван.  
\- А нечего было, - поучительным тоном заметил Квентин. И, прежде, чем Эван успел хоть что-то предпринять, с криком "Йаху!" скатился по матрасу вниз.  
\- Да за что же ты так со мной, - сдавленно взвыл Эван, когда Квайр всеми своими костями приземлился прямо на него.  
\- Потому что могу, - перевернувшись со спины на живот, как будто ненароком снова заехав локтем или коленкой по Эвану, довольно ответил Квентин. И, потянувшись вперёд, жадно впился в его губы.  
И всё шло хорошо, пока в порыве страсти Квайр не попытался приподняться на руках, чтобы подтянуть себя повыше. Не выдержав напряжения, он неловко завалился вперёд, прикусив себе язык. Эван попытался было подставить руку, чтобы не дать ему свалиться, но всё было тщетно.  
\- Ай, - едва сдерживая смех, констатировал Эван, всем своим телом ощущая вес Квайра.  
\- Угу, - пребывая ртом в ковре, отозвался тот. - Уй.  
\- Ладно, - шутливо чмокнув Квентина в плечо, Эван вытянул руки, приподнимая его над собой. - Думаю, тебе пора с меня слезть.  
\- Ничего подобного, - возмутился Квайр, щёлкнув его по носу.  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия, - рассмеялся Эван. Он уже окончательно проснулся и прекрасно понимал, что в скором времени тёплая постель ему не светит. Что ж, если Квентин так хочет подурачиться, то пусть хотя бы всё будет по его усмотрению.  
\- Я телепат!  
\- Ты идиот, - улыбнулся Эван. Он мог бы долго просто вот так лежать, держа Квентина на вытянутых руках, и любоваться, как тот копошится в воздухе, если бы его взгляд не скользнул жадно вниз по телу Квайра, вслед за его рукой, и не наткнулся на нечто совершенно непривычное: розовые трусы с Хелло Китти.  
\- Серьезно, Хелло Китти? - Эван смотрел и не мог поверить своим глазам. Квентит же делал вид, что абсолютно не понимает его вопроса и совершенно самозабвенно оттягивал на трусах резинку. Словно приглашая.  
Отказать Эван ему не мог.  
Бросив Квайра на кровать, Эван в считанные секунды поднялся на ноги и накинулся на Квентина всем телом. Он не стал стягивать с него трусы, а лишь залез в них рукой и принялся медленно скользить по члену ладонью вверх и вниз, помогая тому встать.  
\- Что, даже снимать не будешь? - прищурив взгляд спросил Квайр, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
\- А мне нравится Хелло Китти, - Эван снова навалился на него, не позволяя подняться, поцелуем вдавливая в матрас, переходя от губ к подбородку, а дальше по шее до груди и сосков.  
При этом продолжая ласкать рукою член Квайра, не останавливаясь не на секунду. Дурацкая резинка, украшенная рюшами, постоянно задевала за руку, но Эван не обращал на нее внимания - куда больше интереса ему было в том, чтобы заставить Квентина кончить прямо в этих трусах.  
\- Знал бы я, что ты так заведешься, - сквозь стоны пробормотал Квайр. - Всего себя бы одел в Хелло Китти.  
\- И не боишься, что засмеют?  
\- Я не говорил, что вышел бы так на люди, - резонно заметил Квентин, на что Эван убыстрил такт, заставляя его на какое-то время забыть о разговоре и сосредоточиться на иной проблеме.  
\- Что ж, - наслаждаясь тем, как быстро и глубоко начал дышать Квентин, Эван сбавил темп, предательски медленно став водить пальцами по члену, словно вытягивая. - Теперь мне есть чем тебя шантажировать.  
\- Тебе никто не поверить, - закрыв глаза от удовольствия, отозвался Квайр.  
\- О, найдутся те, кто поверит, - Эван завершил фразу поцелуем, всё реще и реще двигая рукой, в итоге вынуждая Квентина кончить себе прямо на живот. - Есть те, кто поверит, Китти.


End file.
